


Dreams

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Oh, Niall, can't you wait until we get to bed?…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Niall’s POV

I lay on my bed, one hand under the covers, the other behind my head as I looked out of my window at the sheets of rain, not really seeing anything since I was daydreaming about Harry.

The condom-in-the-back-pocket-joke had gotten to me today, and I constantly had to imagine kissing my  _grandmother_  in order to keep from getting a woody.

I was also hungry.

**_Urrrrrr_ **

**_  
_**I put my hand on my stomach, and thought about waking up Liam to make me something, then remembered how Danielle had come over earlier… And hadn’t left.

That was something I did  ** _NOT_**  wanna see.

Making up my mind, I slid out of bed, naked as the day I was born, and navigated my way through the numerous Nando’s takeout boxes on my floor, quietly peeking out of my half open door to check the halls.

The boys seemed to be in their rooms, so I took the chance and scampered to the kitchen. I was as quiet as Harry when he’s “sneaking” back into the house after a one-night-stand (or ripping my heart apart)…

Until I ran into the  _marble_  island in the kitchen.

I’m pretty sure what I said would’ve scarred the devil, because even I grimaced after a word I think was Greek came sailing out.

Dazed, I stood there, trying to figure out what it meant, when suddenly, the lights came on.

My eyes snapped to the light switch, which, conveniently, was right across from me, where Harry was standing.

I hated that island more than Harry’s one-night-stands right then, as it was blocking his glorious nakedness, but then I loved it, because it hid my instant arousal from his sexiness.

Carefully planning my movements, I leaned on the counter, hiding more of me, and seeing more of him as I spoke.

“Hello…” I awkwardly said, while desperately avoiding looking at his treasure trail, as it would only lead me in  _one direction_. Snorting at my own joke, I looked at his face, and immediately felt confused.

 His eyes were closed.

I watched as he walked up the counter, then bumped into it, and almost laughed when he grinned a bit, then my smile was wiped off my face when he mumbled,”Oh, Niall, can’t you wait until we get to bed?…” he kept talking, but I was too lost in confusion to listen.

“ _Oh, Niall… bed?”_

The three words kept reverberating in my head, and my mind swam with confusion.

What was going on?

My thoughts were cut off as I saw Harry walking around the island, still mumbling something to himself, and head straight towards me. Panicking, I jumped the island, and when I landed on the other side, I realized I was being stupid, as Harry continued on to the fridge.

This reminded me why I had even ventured out at- I checked the clock, it was  _2:37 AM_. My mouth dropped accordingly, and I wondered why I even was awake, then I remembered.

_Harold Mother Fucking Styles_.

Scowling, I turned around, ready to head back to my room, Liam would deal with Harry in the morning, when I heard Harry say my name.

Turning, I raised an eyebrow, as his eyes were still closed, and sighed impatiently. Then he seemed to have some sort of breakthrough, because his eyes opened suddenly, though they looked cloudy…

Then I realized that he had been sleepwalking, and at the same time he seemed to notice me, because he squeaked, and then posed the same question I was moments away from asking myself.

“What are you doing here?”

Snorting, I answered, “I live here, what about  _you_?”

He stuck out his tongue at me, and rubbed his eyes. I was extremely grateful of the motion, as that tongue was one of my greatest weaknesses, and my dick was jumping for it, but his fingers hid the reaction.

I hid myself behind the island, and made some sort of excuse to escape to my room, doing just that right after, then shut the door after my naked ass faster than Harry could _get_ naked. I dropped on my bed, and groaned at the pressure it caused.

Flipping over, I casually rubbed my dick, soothing the pain as I usually had to do after photo shoots and stuff like that, or when we had off-days and Harry walked around naked. I was just getting into it when I felt a smooth hand remove mine, and a mouth cover the erect rod expertly.

I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second when I opened my eyes, because all I saw was curly locks, but that was enough for me to lose it.

Soft lips covered mine as the shock waves rode over me, and I eagerly opened my mouth, quickly getting accustomed to my taste as Harry made me spontaneously combust.

After I had stopped shaking, and right before I fell asleep in Harry’s arms, I whispered a song that I really felt.

“ _Don’t wake me up, up, up, up, up, up. Don’t wake me up, don’t wake me…”_

_—————————————————————————————The Next Day—————————————————————————————_

Niall’s POV

I hopped into the kitchen with my ‘ _It’s all good_ ’ face on, and stopped short when I saw Harry sitting on the island.

I immediately started humming “Just A Dream” by Nelly, forlorn about that fact that last night had been just that.

_A_ _dream_ _._

Suddenly, Harry stood up, and grabbed my face, kissing me. I tasted myself in him, and pulled back breathing heavily. I seemed to be able to talk with my eyes, because he answered the unspoken question.

“It wasn’t a dream.”


End file.
